The present disclosure relates to a pixel array substrate structure, a method of manufacturing a pixel array substrate structure, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In display devices, circuit components, such as a thin film transistor, are formed on a substrate, and wires or contact portions are present, such that the substrate surface is uneven. A planarizing film that covers the circuit unit including transistors and the like is formed to remove the unevenness. Further, a technique of forming two layers of planarizing films has been proposed to further planarize the substrate surface (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-284342).
In the related art of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-284342, although two layers of planarizing films are formed, the contact portions formed in the planarizing films at the two upper and lower layers are at the same positions in the first layer and the second layer when seen from above. Accordingly, the arrangement positions of the contact portions of the second-layer planarizing film are restricted by the circuit pattern of the circuit unit where the contact portions of the first-layer planarizing film are connected, such that it is difficult to freely layout the contact portions of the second-layer planarizing film.
Further, since the contact portions of the second-layer planarizing film are electrically connected to the pixel electrodes formed on the second-layer planarizing film, they influence the image grade, that is, they become factors determining the display grade of a display. As described above, it is difficult in the related art to freely layout the contact portions, which influences the image grade, of the second-layer planarizing film.
It is desirable to provide a pixel array substrate structure having an improved degree of freedom in the layout of contact portions of a second-layer planarization, which influences the image grade, a method of manufacturing the pixel array substrate structure, a display device having the pixel array substrate structure, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.